


Дар

by ferrum_glu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu
Summary: Тандер выигрывает бой... один на один с армией автоботов





	Дар

Я запомнил до мелочей тот бой и ту планету, на которой остались сотни искореженных корпусов моих соплеменников. Это произошло на заре первого восстания десептиконов. Еще до времен Оптимуса Прайма и всем известной войны между алым и фиолетовым знаками. И даже до создания нашей Триады. До всего. То было самое начало моей новой жизни, когда я вверил свою Искру лидеру десептиконов и принял решение идти с ним до конца. Тогда все случилось впервые: и мое первое сражение, и первая встреча с чужой плотной атмосферой. 

Были мы: не желающие жить по-старому, изгои Кибертрона, ценой жизней выкупающие себе свободу. И был Сенат, бросивший все силы на подавление бунта, затеянного Мегатроном. На стороне старого режима — боевые звездолеты, регулярные войска, опыт. С нашей стороны — лишь воля к свободе и вера, которые ковали новую армию фиолетового знака. Война была горнилом той печи, в которой закалялся наш дух. Война решала, кому жизнь, кому смерть, а кому в награду жестокий дар, плавящий Искру, становившийся самым ценным и самым святым орденом, полученным из ее рук.

Нас преследовали по всему космосу, пытаясь искоренить нашу идеологию, как космическую ржавчину. Напрасно. Мы устояли. Мы выжили. А потом мы заразили вирусом свободы сам Кибертрон. Но это случилось позже. После одного неравного боя, на планете, населенной органиками, которых наши враги привлекли на свою сторону. На отвратительной пыльной планете, где нам суждено было всем погибнуть. Если бы не…

*

Наше боевое построение было разбито в одно мгновенье. Сметено, разбросано дымящимися ошметками корпусов по нижним слоям ненавистной атмосферы. Исполинские клоки водяного пара — облака — мешали обзору, сбивали с толку датчики своим холодным и влажным прикосновением. Но облака не могли стать преградой для лучевых пушек, поражающих цели. Автоботы били с орбиты, со своего крейсера. Жестоко, на поражение, не жалея мощности: энергетическими пучками, с лёгкостью пронзавшими насквозь бронированные шаттлы. Двенадцать истребителей, не успевших распустить строй, стали отличной мишенью для веерных залпов — не ушел никто, даже самая малая цель. Впрочем, на этой войне не было места справедливости. Автоботы заманили нас сюда для финального сражения, их превосходство было очевидным, словно они готовили эту последнюю расправу, бросив на нее все свои лучшие силы. И им почти удалось. 

Я лег на крыло, скатываясь в нисходящую спираль, ушел, успев засечь лишь хаос вспышки и сигнатуру ближайшего в строю фиолетово-черного истребителя, носящего нелепое прозвище Скайварп. Он отобразился как актив, задержавшись на моих радарах ровно мгновение, а после исчез. Но я Искрой чувствовал, как нить жизни, целая и невредимая, метнулась во мрак вслед за кувыркающимся в хаосе обломков и дыма корпусом. Стремительно снижаясь, я видел под собой поверхность планеты — злую, изрезанную каньонами красную землю. Планета была обречена стать нашей братской могилой. Ее выбрали местом расправы они — автоботы — ненавистный алый знак старой прогнившей Империи, который отрицал все новое и, не жалея ярости, желал нам скорейшей смерти …

В эфире царил хаос. Связь с ведущим пропала полностью. Я так и не успел узнать его перед боем. Имен, данных Сигмой, мы не использовали, обращаясь друг другу по номерам. А прозвище… кто я был такой, чтобы он открыл мне свое второе имя. Он отдавал приказы, я — принимал к исполнению. Он был назначен старшим над нами за клик до вылета, общался сухо и заносчиво, и, кроме сигнатуры и его белого с красной каймой корпуса, я ничего не запомнил. Нас было двенадцать новичков под его командованием — две разноцветные шестерки, которые пред самой атакой он перестроил в четыре триады. Четыре абсолютно не слетанные триады. Двенадцать незнакомых друг другу Искр. И практически ни одного не осталось… 

Наземные войска терпели не меньший крах, чем воздушные. Колонны разбитых десептиконских танков тлели внизу, напоминая не то огни посадочных полос, не то окаменевшее факельное шествие мертвых исполинов. Эфир сотрясался обрывками сообщений — иногда предсмертных: бессвязных, полных проклятий. Тем тяжелее было слышать растущее торжество врага.

«Десептиконы разбиты! Их лидер окружен! Их лидер вот-вот сдастся в плен!» 

Я перешел в затянутое пикирование, соскальзывая с неприветливых небес. И мне казалось, что я единственный, кто остался актив. Плотность земной атмосферы приводила меня в бешенство. Я спешил, а она тормозила мою ярость, терзала мои крылья, сжирала ресурс. 

«Мегатрон вот-вот сдастся в плен…»

Внизу кипело последнее сражение — эпицентр зла и отчаяния, и в месте сосредоточения огня я увидел… его.

Видимо, он пытался взлететь, но был ранен в нижнюю опору. Выстрел повредил антиграв, и Мегатрон упал на поверхность, тяжело ударившись об нее: гравитация этой планеты не щадила никого. Автоботы расстреливали его в упор тяжелыми зарядами, и я видел, как выстрелы, словно голодные челюсти инсектиконов, вырывают из сегментов куски металла, кромсают его корпус, подтачивая силы и, раз за разом, сокрушают. Он принял бой, огрызаясь, как раненый зверокон, поняв очевидное: никто не даст ему уйти живым. О, нет! Его не станут брать в плен: на это и рассчитывали автоботские стратеги, когда стянули к этой планете все свои войска. Его расстреляют, обесточат, дезактивируют на глазах умирающей армии в назидание за дерзкую попытку фиолетового знака возвыситься над алым. Я увеличил изображение. Белая лицевая пластина Мегатрона внезапно стала спокойной, линзы загорелись ровно. Он включил энергообеспечение на полную мощность: терять ему было нечего. Его окружало не менее тридцати боевых единиц противника, и только толстая броня спасала его Искру от немедленной дезактивации. 

Вспышки картин, которые за астросекунды фиксировали мои системы видеонаблюдения, показывали одно и то же: полный разгром во всех секторах обзора. Я сканировал все триста шестьдесят градусов пространства, несясь в дымном мареве, обрабатывая до ста изображений в астросекунду и до пяти тысяч за клик. Один кадр, затем другой. Зарево небес. Грязь земли. Кубики местных строений — сиротливые свидетели апогея чуждой им космической ненависти. Огромный оранжево-серый автобот, грузно завалившийся на бок, оседающий вниз, как рушащийся в замедленной съемке небоскреб. Факелы пламени бьют из его груди, черные линзы невидяще смотрят в небо. Он падает прямо на дымящиеся руины так и не распавшегося конгломерата десептиконских конструктиконов. Корпуса, цветные и монохромные, застыли вперемешку… 

Бой затухал, лишь Мегатрон метался посреди плато, отбивая дорожки трассирующих выстрелов лазерным клинком в левом манипуляторе и прикрываясь обломком черной пушки на правом. Сначала я думал, что никто из автоботов не обладает смелостью вступить с ним в рукопашную, но потом понял: они вовсе не собирались подбираться к нему близко. Они просто стреляли, стреляли, стреляли… Я видел, с какой бешеной скоростью вращается клинок в его манипуляторе. Смерть забирала его в вечность, Мегатрон уже практически пребывал в ней, приняв решение уйти непобежденным. Казалось, он физически не был запрограммирован сдаться, даже когда его воздушная армада превратилась в пылающие обломки, танковые войска разбиты, а враги сжимают кольцо… 

И казалось мне в моем падении, что я единственный оставшийся актив из всей его армии, и именно я призван видеть публичную казнь своего командира. Мое воспаленное сознание мнило, что все ужасное свершается здесь лишь из-за моего присутствия. Мгновения застыли, растягиваясь в бесконечности — я оставался единственным свидетелем, собираясь с последними силами. Я мчался к земле, торопясь принять смерть рядом с тем, кому поклялся быть верен до конца. Из простреленного реактора умирающего оранжево-серого исполина хлестал жидкий хладагент, расширялся, превращаясь в газ, и, смешиваясь с атмосферой, делал ее еще более плотной. Я выныривал из клубов холодного дыма, который, казалось, заполнял собою все пространство. За мной конденсировался целый конус влаги — так велика была моя скорость. Строй автоботов смыкался. Теперь только он и они. И я… 

Внутренние экраны постепенно увеличивали контраст, изображение становилось все более схематичным. И внезапно эта плотность воздуха, в которой я захлебывался, желая кричать от беспомощности и злобы, из врага превратилась в моего союзника. Что-то толкнуло меня в грудь. Предчувствие? Предвосхищение? Смирение перед неизбежным? Холодный толчок смерти, желающей забрать моего лидера и меня вместе с ним, показался одновременно отвратительным и прекрасным. Смерть билась внутри меня, как потустороннее озарение. Она медленно обрела очертания, облеклась в свою математику и физику и, наконец, явила мне свою сущность: внутри, возле камеры Искры отобразился контур нового оборудования. Я и не подозревал о его наличии! В мгновение запустились коды активации и вспомогательные программы. Развернулись внутренние экраны, и я узрел… боевой резонатор — систему запуска звуковой волны любой частоты и амплитуды. Любой нужной мне частоты! 

Воздух мог стать безжалостным палачом. Он имел свойство становиться тверже стали, разить точнее плазменного клинка, смертоноснее наплечных винтовок, если сделать его оружием. Обычный земной воздух мог обрушить возмездие на моих врагов и дать возможность… выиграть этот бой.

Новое нечто, о котором я прежде и не подозревал, запустило цепь последовательной активации процессов. Заработали неведомые до этого математические протоколы. Боевые системы взвыли от многократно возросшей нагрузки. Цели на экранах раскрылись, развернулись, распались на цифры. Я увидел конфигурацию колебательных контуров моих врагов, трехмерные схемы модулей кибертронцев и изображения трепещущих органов землян. Я жадно считывал их резонансные частоты, загружал в боевые протоколы внутреннее строение каждой мишени. Более того, мертвая пустыня подо мной, состоящая из кремниевого песка и камней, тоже стала хаосом цифр, в котором мои новые программы отыскивали новый, ведомый только им, и даже не мне самому, порядок. 

Я прервал маневр и с ревом развернулся, набирая высоту. Чужая земля распласталась подо мной, ожидая небесной кары. Едва коснувшись нижнего края облаков, я совершил переворот, уходя в пикирование под острым углом. Ярость придала моей идее окончательную ясность, и теперь я молил Праймаса только об одном — чтобы у Мегатрона хватило сил остаться на опорах хотя бы еще клик. 

Моя скорость была пределом той, за которой пульсировала точка невозврата. Математический ресурс, сосредоточенный на резонаторе, был выбран полностью, и я не мог даже произвести простейший расчет: выше ли скорость моего пикирования той критической скорости, при которой мой корпус начнет разваливаться на части в поле тяготения этой планеты. Все четче и четче вырисовывались здания, каменные гряды невысоких гор, сухие русла рек. Приближались фигуры врагов, и он, уже упавший на одно колено, и безыскровые уродливые людские танки, стреляющие в его грудь. И когда окончательно все подо мной, от домов до малейшего камня, отобразилось цифровым кодом, я активировал резонатор. 

Это было схоже с криком. Отчаяние, боль и непередаваемая по своей силе злоба вырвались из меня, трансформируясь в звуковую волну. Дрожь боевых мембран передалась корпусу и полностью охватила меня. Несколько мгновений я летел в коконе собой же сгенерированной воздушной смерти. Флаттер разливался по всему корпусу, выкручивая узлы креплений, вытаскивая мои сегменты из пазов. Еще клик. Я резко вышел из пике, жертвуя внешними антеннами и другими мелкими частями корпуса, не выдержавшими перегрузок. Мой фюзеляж едва не разошелся по швам, обнажилась проводка в щелях, некоторые сегменты были вдавлены внутрь. Двигатель перегрелся, и кипящее топливо подкатилось к горловым заслонкам. Но торжество превзошло боль. Волна обогнала меня и ушла вперед. Я расколол эту ненавистную землю! 

Первый каньон пролег поперек их природных расщелин. Раздался чудовищный грохот, от которого содрогнулись небеса и недра. Вверх взлетели осколки скал, корпуса людской техники, автоботы. Я пролетел сквозь этот мусор, тараня головным обтекателем фрагменты врага. Это прибавило мне сил для новых расчетов и новой порции убийственных действий. А потом я ударил снова. И снова. Я и не мог предположить, что моя внутренняя ярость будет такой неудержимой. 

Я бил по человеческим зданиям, как если бы гипотетический зверь располосовывал свою добычу гигантскими когтями. Звуковые волны стали исполинским бичом, кромсающим все на своем пути. Я бил по земле, бил точечно, мстя каждой шевелящейся фигурке, вычислял их индивидуальные частоты, синхронизировал с частотой резонатора и с наслаждением разрывал на части. 

Люди — мечущиеся в панике органические слизняки — забавляли меня. Их кровь — темная липкая жидкость — текла из их аудиодатчиков, они теряли координацию после первой же атаки, падали на колени, их рвало их отвратительным топливом. А когда они поднимали свой взгляд к небу, то видели там меня. И тогда я настигал их окончательно. Длинные ангары человеческих построек разлетались в щепки даже от слабых волн - для кибертронцев же требовался предел моей мощности. Но и тут моему бичу справедливости не было равных. Звук разрывал каждый их узел, каждый блок, распарывал топливные баки. Почва густо пропиталась автоботским энергоном. Проклятый дар открывал во мне неведомое прежде наслаждение от дезактивации себе подобных — этакое торжество вершителя справедливости с небес, от которого в ужасе корчилась собственная же Искра. 

Упиваясь этим чувством, я продолжал хоронить врагов в чужой земле, смешивая священные кибертронские детали с мокрыми от крови останками белковых тел их союзников, засыпая все песком и камнями этой отвратительной органической планеты. Я изрыгал удар за ударом, пока не почувствовал полное опустошение и не рухнул неподалеку от места поединка Мегатрона. Трансформация вызвала у меня крик боли. Трещины в броне искрили. У меня хватило сил отправить коды доступа Шоквейву, чтобы он открыл портал. Напрасно. Связь с нашей базой была потеряна. 

Мегатрон еще был актив: я ощущал пульсацию его Искры, когда добрался до него и упал рядом, закрывая собой, готовый принять чужие выстрелы. Но выстрелов не последовало. Никто не атаковал, не отрывал моих манипуляторов от его белого неподвижного корпуса, никто не набрасывался на меня. Тишина, воцарившаяся над изуродованной землей, показалась мне оглушительнее громового удара. Отвратительная, нереальная и несправедливая тишина терзала мои аудиосенсоры, имитируя покой дезактива, и этот извращенный покой, показался мне самым худшим из содеянного. Мы были единственными живыми среди месива мертвых корпусов противника и дымящихся руин. Одни. Без связи и сил. 

Но тут милосердно ударило звуком распарываемого пространства. Непривычным, тревожным, но все же… звуком. Сильные манипуляторы откатили меня в сторону и вытащили корпус Мегатрона. Кто это? Враг? Союзник? Сопротивляться я не мог, только слепо выбросил манипуляторы перед собой и, никого не ощутив, откинулся навзничь, увязая в жирной воняющей гарью грязи. Сил встать, трансформироваться и убраться из этого места, где я прикончил их всех, не было. Я устало потушил линзы. Но покой снова не пришел. Неприятный звук, терзающий мой разум, повторился. Вернулся и его источник, как дьявол из земных сказок, — фиолетово-черный истребитель — прыгучий черт из табакерки, только что забравший у меня корпус Мегатрона. Он выскочил ниоткуда и теперь принял на манипуляторы мой ослабевший корпус.

— Скайварп…

Я назвал его этим прозвищем, только сейчас понимая, что оно означает. 

— Я смотрю, ты положил тут несметное количество Искр, шарков громовержец! 

Он бессовестно засмеялся, скалясь мне в лицо. Его белые денты блестели на лицевой пластине, измазанной копотью и энергоном. Он действительно был похож на демона, почти черный от сажи, пахнущий окалиной.

— Не я…

— Ну, конечно же, не ты, а твой Юникронов дар, глупец. 

— Дар?

— У каждого он есть. Но открывается лишь в исключительных случаях.

— Тогда… 

Я вцепился мертвой хваткой в его надплечье. Он поднял меня, продолжая ухмыляться, и я понимал: он унесет меня туда, где безопасно и тихо, где нет проклятой войны и шлаковых смертей, и где я смогу в одиночестве спокойно осознать спрятанное в своей груди чудовище. 

— Что тогда?

— Твой дар, Варп. Он тоже ведь… Юникронов? 

— Возможно.

— Расскажешь, как получил его?

— Только когда напьюсь, салага. Но я не очень-то охоч напиваться с новичками, — он нахмурился, но я уже тогда знал: расскажет. Обязательно расскажет, иначе быть не могло…

— Не задирай носовой конус, синекрылый. — Небрежно добавил он, прижимая мой корпус к своей груди. 

Растерзанный мною притихший мир, на руинах которого не было замечено ни единого движения, исчез. Кольцо портала, генерируемое Скайварпом, схлопнулось за нами с характерным звуком, который больше не вызывал у меня тревоги.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: АU по G1.  
> Таймлайн: Самое начало войны между автоботами и десептиконами. Один из значимых и жестоких боев между регулярными войсками Сената и восставшими десептиконами происходит не на Кибертроне, а на Земле, населенной людьми.


End file.
